What's A Girl Supposed To Do?
by twin who likes to travel
Summary: What if Jessie wasn't the only one in the Sammler/Manning home to develop feelings for Katie Singer?
1. Et tu, Zoe?

What's A Girl Supposed To Do?

Chapter 1. Et tu, Zoe?

Author: j_rock873

Rating: R

Summary: What if Jessie wasn't the only one in the Sammler/Manning home who developed feelings for Katie Singer?

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone in this story.

Reviews: Yes, I would like them.

Author's notes: A little while after the Gay-Straight Alliance. Grace is the only one who knows about Jessie and Katie's relationship. The parents are still clueless. There are a few lines from a popular 80's movie. Let's see if you can remember the lines and the movie they're from.

* * *

B&W Grace: (looks directly into the camera with a slight smirk on her face) "I can't believe how clueless my mom and Rick can be. Here they are probably thinking that I'm gay and are totally oblivious to the way Jessie and Katie act around each other. I also have noticed that Zoe seems to have a crush on Katie because she always acts weirder than usual whenever Katie's around. I doubt that anyone here notices that either. Why does Katie have the ability to get so many to fall for her?" (she then rolls her eyes)

B&W Zoe: (looks up with a slightly troubled look on her face) "What am I going to do? Why do I have these feelings for Katie? Maybe if she wasn't so nice to me all the time, I wouldn't feel this way. It makes me nervous just to be around her and Jessie. I don't think my mom notices it. She's too busy trying to figure out if Grace is gay."

B&W Lily: (looks down at a picture of Grace that's in her hands) "Grace and I used to be so close, but ever since she brought up the Gay–Straight Alliance she gets so defensive whenever we try to talk about how things are going at school." (suddenly a look of panic crosses over her face) "Oh my! What if she's gay? Will I be able to handle it? What will I tell Jake?"

Saturday morning

Jessie and Katie walked downstairs toward the kitchen for breakfast after another sleepover. They were unaware that they were holding hands until Jessie saw a big smile forming on Grace's face. She quickly let go of Katie's hand and gave her a brief, apologetic look. Katie simply smiled back at her.

"Good morning, girls, did you sleep well? Would you like some pancakes?" Lily asked as she set a plate, stacked with pancakes, on the middle of the kitchen table.

"Yeah, we did, Lily. Yes, we would like some pancakes," Katie replied with a slightly goofy look on her face as she looked back and forth between Jessie and Lily. The look was only noticed by Grace and Jessie, who elbowed Katie in the ribs gently to get her to stop

"What?" Jessie glared at Grace, who arched her eyebrow at them when Jessie elbowed Katie.

"Nothing," Grace said before grabbing another bite of her breakfast, only to be interrupted by a nervous looking Zoe.

"Uh, Grace? Can you take me to over to Dad's?" Zoe asked, seeming to grow more nervous by the moment.

"Sure, just let me finish eating. Then I'll take you."

She quickly finished, and they headed out the door.

Before leaving the room, Lily, with a puzzled look on her face, asked Jessie and Katie, "What was that all about?"

"I don't know," Jessie answered back, just as confused.

"Me either."

Katie, however, seemed to have a rough idea of what it was, but didn't want to jump to any conclusions. Then the girls sat down and ate their breakfast.

Meanwhile, Grace and Zoe began a conversation on the way over to their dad's place.

"Zoe, what was making you so nervous back there?" Grace questioned her while flipping through the radio stations.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Grace," Zoe responded calmly but still looked a little bit nervous.

"Come on, Zoe. I know something's bothering you, and I think I know what it is."

"Right now the only thing bothering me is you."

Grace simply smiled at her sister.

"Fine. You want to know what's bothering me? It's Katie, happy now?"

"Why? What did she do to you?" Grace inquired, already knowing the answer.

"Nothing, it's just that I really like her."

"It's obviously a crush."

"Then why does it hurt so much?"

Zoe then began to cry a little bit.

"That's why they call them crushes. If they were easy, they'd call them something else."

B&W Grace: (looks at the camera while holding Zoe in her arms) "I knew it."

B&W Zoe: (looks up for a second, then starts crying on Grace's shoulder)

Back at the Sammler/Manning home

"So, what would you like to do today, Jessie?" Katie quizzed excitedly as they finished their breakfast.

"I'm not sure. What about you?" Jessie said before giggling at Katie.

"How about we check out some of the sights around Chicago? We could go to the Navy Pier and then hang out by the lake for a few hours."

"Ok, let's go get changed then."

Jessie grabbed Katie's hand and quickly led her back upstairs.

As soon as they reached the attic, Jessie looked around for a swimsuit to wear under her clothes until they got to the lake. Katie helped her by picking out a blue bikini that matched the color of Jessie's eyes. While Jessie looked for everything else she needed, Katie got out a bright red bikini and began changing. Jessie wasn't aware of this since she had her back to Katie. When Jessie turned around to face Katie, she saw her standing there in her underwear and getting ready to remove her bra. Jessie quickly blushed and turned around so Katie couldn't see her face.

"Aw, did I just make my sweet Billie nervous?"

Katie grabbed Jessie by her shoulders, turned her around, and seductively winked at her.

"N-No," Jessie lied quickly before quickly turning her back toward Katie again.

"If you'd prefer it, I could change in the bathroom, so you could have some privacy."

Katie grabbed her bikini and slowly began to strut to the stairs, knowing what it would do to Jessie. Jessie stopped Katie by putting her hand on Katie's shoulder.

"No, Katie. I'll go. You're almost done anyway."

"Ok."

Katie turned around a little and removed her bra, unaware that Jessie had looked over her shoulder and got a good side view of Katie's chest. This caused Jessie to stare a little bit too long, stumble down the remaining two steps, and run into the door.

"OW!" Jessie shouted as she hit the door.

"Oh my god. Jessie, are you alright?"

Katie looked concerned as she leaned over the railing. Then she started to smile as she saw that Jessie was staring directly at her chest.

"Uh, yeah, I'm ok. I just tripped, that's all,"

Jessie blushed as she realized she was caught staring at Katie with a goofy look on her face.

"Try to be more careful next time."

"Ok, I will."

Jessie then made a quick dash to the bathroom.

B&W Jessie: (looks into the camera, sighs, and says to herself) "Way to go, dummy!"

B&W Katie: (looks into the camera and laughs) "My Billie is so cute when she's embarrassed."


	2. Fears, Fun, And Other Thoughts

What's A Girl Supposed To Do?

Chapter 2. Fears, Fun, And Other Thoughts

Author: j_rock873

Rating: R

Summary: Katie and Jessie enjoy the day in Chicago, and Zoe tries to decide on what to do about her crush on Katie.

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone in this story.

Reviews: Yes, I would like them.

Author's notes: Like in my other stories, words in all capital letters required special emphasis.

* * *

The Navy Pier

The girls arrived at the Pier around noon and casually looked around, checking out everything they saw. Katie then looked at Jessie and pointed to the huge Ferris wheel.

"Do you want to ride the Ferris wheel, Billie?"

"No," Jessie said gently after glancing up at it.

"Why not, are you scared of it?" Katie asked, chuckling loudly.

Jessie blushed and looked toward the water.

"No, I'm not scared of it," she stated in an unconvincing tone and grumbled when she saw Katie's reaction.

"You are, aren't you?"

"So, what if I am?" Jessie revealed with a frown on her face.

"It's understandable if you are. It is pretty high up there," Katie replied sweetly trying to ease Jessie's fears.

"Don't patronize me, Katie."

Jessie frowned again.

Katie got down on her knees and began begging, "Oh please, Billie! Pretty, pretty, please with sugar on top?"

Katie didn't care if she was getting amused looks and laughter from the others walking by them. She knew it would work in her favor.

"Ok, fine. We'll ride it. Just no laughing if I end up getting scared."

"Sure thing, Billie. I promise not to laugh."

Shortly after the girls reached the top, Katie felt Jessie tugging on her arm. She looked over at Jessie and saw her starting to turn pale.

"It's ok, Billie. It will be over soon."

Katie began to admire the view from the top of the Ferris wheel.

"See it wasn't that bad, was it?"

Katie gave Jessie a huge grin as they got off.

"You said you wouldn't laugh at me," Jessie scowled at her before walking away with tears starting to form in the corners of her eyes.

"Who's laughing?" Katie said calmly before noticing the tears in Jessie's eyes.

"Oh, Jessie, I'm so sorry. I wasn't laughing, I swear. It's just that you looked so cute when you held on to my arm they way you did."

Katie then hugged her until the tears were gone.

"I'll make it up to you by buying you lunch."

They found a place they agreed on and began to enjoy their lunch as music from their favorite artists began to play in the background. When they finished their lunch, they headed over to the shoreline to lie down on the sand and enjoy the sunshine. They both seemed to enjoy the attention they got from a lot of the guys, and not to mention a few girls who occasionally stared and walked by them.

"Hey, do you want to have some more fun?" Jessie whispered into Katie's right ear, causing Katie to get goose bumps along the side of her neck.

"S-Sure. What do you have in mind?"

Jessie nodded over to a few guys that were almost drooling at the sight of her and Katie.

"Oh, I get it. You want to go first, or should I?" she questioned Jessie with a mischievous smile on her face.

"I will," Jessie whispered before speaking loud enough for the guys to hear.

"Honey, can you put some suntan lotion on my back for me, PLEASE?"

"Only if you do the same thing for me, sweetie," Katie spoke just as loud.

Katie grabbed the bottle of lotion and slowly rubbed it all over Jessie's back and legs. They both looked at the boys who were now blatantly staring at them. Then Katie lay down, so Jessie could do the same to her. Katie decided to take it a step further and began to drive the boys crazy.

"OH, Billie! That feels SO good!" Katie moaned loudly.

"I'm GLAD I could help you."

Jessie laughed softly, so only they could hear it. When she was almost finished, she came up with an idea of her own. Since Katie's bikini was a bit more revealing than hers, Jessie slowly rubbed some lotion onto Katie's butt and gave it a soft pinch. Katie was a little shocked that Jessie was willing to do that, but she went along with the act.

"OW! JESSIE, NOT SO HARD!"

"I THOUGHT YOU LIKED IT THAT WAY?"

"I DO. JUST NOT ALL THE TIME, SWEETIE!"

The girls then looked once more at the guys, who eyes couldn't have bugged out any wider, and collapsed on their towels, laughing so hard their sides hurt.

Back at the Sammler/Manning home

Zoe and Grace had just back home from their dad's house. While Grace got herself something to drink before watching tv, Zoe quietly made her way up to Jessie's room to see if the girls were still gone. When she didn't hear a sound, she slowly entered the room. Jessie's room was a little bit of a mess with clothes spread out over the floor and on the bed. Zoe could tell what side of the bed Katie had slept on by the scent of Katie's perfume lingering on one of the pillows. She listened to hear if anyone else was on their way upstairs. When she heard nothing, she sat down on the bed, leaned against the headboard, and grabbed that same pillow. Zoe smelled the pillow again and began to hug it as she started to think even more about Katie.

B&W Zoe: (looks in every direction, except straight ahead) "Katie's perfume smells so wonderful. She's so sweet and funny. Jessie's lucky to have a friend like Katie." (she then gets a slightly fearful look on her face) "Oh no, can anyone else, besides Grace, see that I really like Katie? It's hard to tell around this place."

Zoe is shaken out of her thoughts by the sound of a car pulling into the driveway. She glances out Jessie's window and sees Jessie and Katie getting out of Katie's car. Zoe quickly makes sure to put things back on the bed the way they were before sprinting downstairs to her bedroom.

"What's wrong, Jessie?"

Katie looked at her for a moment before looking up in the same direction as Jessie.

"I thought I saw someone looking out my window. I'm probably just imagining it though."

"Probably," Katie agreed with her, "So anything else on your mind, Billie?"

"Actually, there is. Since you seem to know at least two of my fears, do you have any fears that I don't know of?"

"Just one."

Katie shyly looked away from Jessie.

"What is it then?"

Jessie is curious by Katie's reaction.

"That there may come a day when we're not together as a couple."

"Katie, you know that will never happen."

Jessie smiled at her and gave her a hug before they entered the house.

B&W Katie: (has a sad look on her face as she looks towards the camera) "I really don't know what I'd do without her."

B&W Jessie: (just stands behind Katie looking at her with a heartwarming smile before glancing over to the camera, still smiling)


	3. Torture

What's A Girl Supposed To Do?

Chapter 3. Torture

Author: j_rock873

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Jessie and Katie have a little talk about Zoe.

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone in this story.

Reviews: Yes, I would like them.

Author's notes: Words in italics are personal thoughts of the characters at that moment and in all capital letters required special emphasis.

* * *

Sammler/Manning home

Jessie and Katie entered the house with smiles on their faces. As they made their way toward Jessie's bedroom, they were interrupted by Grace.

"What's with those smiles, and what did you two do today?"

Grace then let out a smirk.

"We went to Chicago, hung out at the Navy Pier, and then walked over to the beach," Katie replied with a smirk of her own.

"Why do you care, Grace?" Jessie questioned her while acting a little uptight.

"I was just wondering, that's all," Grace answered with a curious look due to Jessie's apparent urge to leave the room.

"What's up with her?"

Grace looked at Katie before turning her eyes back to Jessie.

Katie looked at Jessie as if to ask silently. _Can I tell her?_

Jessie looked back, sighed, and did the same thing. _Go ahead, but make it quick_.

Grace waited patiently for a few seconds before Katie spoke again.

"I tried to get Jessie over her fear of heights by having her ride the Ferris wheel on the Pier. It didn't work though."

It was obvious that Grace wanted to comment on that but decided against it and asked one more question, "Anything else happen?"

Katie looked at Jessie again this time seeming to say silently with a smile. _You tell her this time. _

Jessie smiled back, turned towards Grace, and let her know the rest.

"We seemed to have attracted some attention while we were lying on the sand."

"What kind of attention?"

"The kind of attention you get from teenage boys acting immature."

"So what did you do?"

"We drove them crazy by slowly rubbing lotion on each other. Then I pinched Katie softly on her butt."

"WOW!"

Graces eye began to bug out at hearing that.

"Then I acted like it actually hurt."

Katie began laughing.

"Finally, we gave them the idea that Katie liked the rough stuff, if you know what I mean," Jessie winked at Grace before finishing the conversation with, "Goodbye, Grace."

Jessie and Katie took each others hand and headed toward Jessie's room, leaving Grace sitting there with her mouth open in shock. They were interrupted once more, but by Zoe this time.

"Uh, h-hi, Katie. Hi, Jessie," Zoe said, trying to make her way past them without staring at Katie.

"What's up, Zoe?" Jessie asked pleasantly.

"Something wrong, Zoe?" Katie inmplied while arching her eyebrow, knowing for sure now what was bugging her.

"No n-nothing is w-wrong. I'm just really thirsty at the moment."

"Ok. I guess we'll catch you later then."

Jessie smiled at her before turning back to the attic.

"Yeah, bye, Zoe."

Katie then blew Zoe a kiss, which made her blush before she looked away. Both went unnoticed by Jessie. After she was alone again, Zoe leaned up against the fridge with a dreamy look on her face. Intrigued by the noise of Zoe's interaction with Jessie and Katie, Grace peered over the couch and looked into the kitchen. She sighed when she saw that Zoe still had that look on her face.

B&W Zoe: (stares straight ahead with a frustrated look on her face) "Why did Katie have to do that? I guess that means that she knows now. I wonder if she's told Jessie yet? Should I tell Jessie? I can see it now. 'Hey, Jessie, I hope you don't mind, but I have a crush on your best friend.' She'll understand." _Yeah, right._

B&W Grace: (casually looks around for a minute before speaking) "I guess I can sort of understand what Jessie and Zoe see in Katie. I know that at least one of them will be hurt by her. I just hope it won't be too bad." (sighs and looks away)

Jessie's room

Jessie and Katie are discussing what's bothering Zoe and what to do next.

"Katie, do you have any idea what's bothering Zoe?" Jessie asked, looking slightly confused.

"What do you mean, Jessie?"

"Zoe has been acting weird around you lately."

"You really want to know why?"

"Yes."

"Zoe has a crush on me."

Katie then grinned at Jessie.

"Yeah, right. You sure are full of yourself, Katie."

Jessie laughed loudly.

"Hey, who wouldn't want a piece of this?"

Katie then did a sexy pose to get her point across.

"Yeah, whatever."

"So, what are the plans now?" Katie muttered after falling back onto Jessie's bed.

"Well, first you're going to get up because you're not going to stink up my bed with your sweat covered body," Jessie told her sarcastically before laughing.

"Hey, you're not smelling so great either, Billie," Katie shot back with an equal amount of sarcasm before sighing.

"I know, but you're smelling worse right now. There are plenty of wash cloths and towels in the bathroom closet. Just save me some warm water."

Jessie began cleaning up her room, unaware once again that Katie was stripping in front of her. When she glanced up, Katie was down to just her bikini again.

"Uh, c-couldn't you have done th-that in the bathroom?" Jessie stuttered out before looking away.

Katie stepped closer to her and turned Jessie's head around, so they were staring at each other in the eye.

"I could have, but what fun would that have been?"

Katie winked at her and then seductively strolled downstairs to the bathroom.

Around ten minutes later, Katie came back upstairs. Jessie was sitting on her bed; obviously caught in a daydream with a look of bliss on her face. Katie walked over, smiled, grabbed both sides of Jessie's face with her hands, and kissed her as passionately as she could. She had to stop when she felt the towel coming loose. The kiss brought Jessie out of her dream just in time to see Katie tightening the towel up again.

"I guess it's my turn, huh?" Jessie tried to hold back a stare.

"It sure is, stinky. Oh, I saved you some hot water."

Katie laughed only to get an eye roll from Jessie.

"Thanks, I'll be back soon. Then we can find out what's for dinner."

"Ok," Katie simply replied as Jessie made her way downstairs.

Katie could tell Jessie hadn't left the room since she didn't hear the door open. So she decided to torture her by turning her back to the stairs, undoing the knot, and slowly lowering the towel down her body. She smirked as the door finally opened and closed when it reached her waist.

Jessie quickly made her way to the bathroom, only to become distracted with thoughts of Katie_. Forget the warm water, this requires a cold shower_.


	4. Secrets No More

What's A Girl Supposed To Do?

Chapter 4. Secrets No More

Author: j_rock873

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Jessie's and Zoe's secrets are exposed when Lily spies on them.

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone in this story.

Reviews: Yes, I would like them.

Authors notes Words in italics are personal thoughts of the characters at that moment. Words in all capital letters required special emphasis.

* * *

Unknown to both Jessie and Katie, Zoe had been paying attention to which one was in the bathroom each time the door closed. Shortly after Jessie turned on the water, she went up to talk to Katie. She knocked on the door and waited for a reply.

"Come in."

Katie assumed Jessie had forgotten something and came back early. When she only heard a gasp, she turned around quickly. She was a little shocked to see Zoe standing there. Katie then realized she was only in underwear again.

Zoe stood there speechless for a moment before speaking, "Hi, K-Katie. Can we talk for a minute?"

"Would you like me to cover up first?"

"Y-You d-don't need t-to, but you can if you want."

Zoe's blushing got deeper with every stuttered word.

"I just wanted to apologize for the way I have been behaving around you lately."

"It's ok, Zoe. I know why."

Katie began to smile, hoping it would help Zoe relax a little bit. It didn't seem to help.

"You do? What do you think it is?"

"I can tell you have a crush on me. I'm flattered, but it can't happen. You're too young for me. Besides, I love someone else."

"So then we're ok? I mean you won't start acting weird around me now?"

"Of course not, as long as you can do the same."

"Thanks, Katie."

Zoe then gave Katie a short kiss on the cheek. Before Katie got to ask why Zoe did that, they were interrupted by a shout from an angry Jessie.

"ZOE, what are you doing? GET OUT OF HERE!"

Zoe turned around and broke down into tears before running out of the room.

B&W Zoe: (sits down and holds her hands over her face as she begins crying hard) "I messed up, but why did Jessie yell at me like that?"

B&W Katie: (just sits there speechless)

B&W Jessie: (sits there looking angrily at the floor before realizing she reacted irrationally and lets out a deep sigh)

Grace got tired of watching tv, so she headed to her room. On her way there, she saw Zoe run past her while crying. _Oh great, now what happened?_ Grace reached Zoe's door before she had a chance to close it and watched as Zoe leapt headfirst onto her bed.

"Zoe, what's the matter?" Graces asked as she tried to get a look at her sister's face, but didn't have any luck.

"GO AWAY, Grace. PLEASE!" Zoe managed to get out betweens sobs.

"No, tell me what's wrong."

Zoe wiped some tears away before turning around and talking to Grace.

"I k-kissed K-Katie on th-the ch-cheek. I was thanking her for being so understanding about my crush on her."

"Ok, but why are you crying then?" Grace continued calmly.

"W-Well, when I g-got up th-there Katie was only in her underwear. As if that wasn't weird enough, Jessie came in as I was kissing Katie. She yelled at me to get out. I was so upset I just started crying before I ran down here. Why did she have to get so mad at me?"

By the time Zoe finished, Grace was livid and could feel her blood boiling.

"Don't worry, Zoe. I'll take care of it. I promise."

Grace gave her a slight hug and a kiss on the forehead before leaving the room.

"Thanks, Grace."

Zoe began to feel better as she lie down on her bed.

Meanwhile in Jessie's room

Katie was trying to calm Jessie down.

"Jessie, you need to calm down."

"KATIE, she was KISSING you."

"Yes, it was a short one on the CHEEK."

"Well, you seemed to really enjoy it," Jessie growled at Katie.

"HEY, what are you getting at? Do you really think I could do something like that to you? Do you really think that little of me? That I would cheat on you with someone that young, especially your sister?" Katie replied, getting almost as angry as Jessie, "I didn't expect it. We talked about the crush she had on me, and we came to an understanding."

"Oh yeah, and what understanding was that?" Jessie questioned as she started to calm down.

"That it couldn't and wouldn't happen. We'd try not to act weird around each other anymore. Finally, that I love someone else."

"Y-You l-love m-me?"

Jessie stared at her, unable to say anything else.

"Yes, Billie. I love YOU, not Zoe. Now, I think some apologies are in order."

"I'm SO sorry, Katie. Just the thought of someone else kissing you like the way we do scares me and brings out my insecurities."

Jessie lowered her head and was caught up in a hug from Katie.

"I forgive you, but you need to know that you can trust me, just like I trust you. As for apologies, I wasn't just talking about me."

Katie nodded her head toward the stairs

"Yeah, I know."

Jessie peered up and leaned in to kiss her, but she was interrupted by a loud noise. Grace came stomping up the stairs. Jessie turned around, and both girls gawked at a very angry Grace. They hadn't seen her that angry before. They both moved back a few steps as Grace made her way toward Jessie.

"JESSIE, HOW DARE YOU MAKE ZOE CRY LIKE THAT! SHE IDOLIZES YOU! SHE DIDN'T DESERVE TO BE TREATED LIKE THAT!" Grace snarled at her.

She stopped for a minute to catch her breath and tried to calm down.

"I know, Grace. I was on my way down to apologize to her."

"Good. Now come on."

Grace grabbed Jessie by the arm and led her to Zoe's room.

In the kitchen

Lily had just entered the house as Grace and Jessie made their way to Zoe's room. The first thought that came to her mind was. _Not again_. When the noised lowered to a calmer tone, she made her way to the stairs. She quietly walked up to find the reason for the previous sound. Since all doors were closed, she assumed that all of them went to their rooms to try and cool off. She was about to head back to the kitchen when she heard Jessie and Zoe talking. She stood right outside the door and began to listen to the conversation. She knew it was wrong, but she couldn't help herself.

In Zoe's room

"Can we talk for a few moments, Zoe?" Jessie inquired, unsure how the conversation would go.

Zoe sat straight up on her bed.

"Are you going to yell at me some more?"

"No, actually I came to apologize."

"For what? Yelling at me or making me cry?"

"Both. I had no right to yell at you, especially not like that."

"Yeah, you didn't," Zoe frowned.

"I know, and I'm truly sorry. Can I sit down?"

"Sure."

Zoe moved back a little, so Jessie could join her on the bed.

"Why did you do it, Jessie? Did Katie tell you what happened? I didn't mean to upset you."

"Yeah, Katie told me you had a crush on her, but I didn't believe her. When I saw you kiss her, regardless of how innocent, I just lost it."

"Why? I thought you two were just friends."

"Well, you see. That's the thing. There's more to it than friendship."

"What are you saying, Jessie?"

Zoe was becoming confused.

"Well, what I'm trying to say is that Katie is my girlfriend. We've been a couple for a month now. She even told me that she loves me. Please don't hate me."

Jessie felt like she was going to cry. Zoe quickly hugged her.

"I don't hate you, Jessie. I love you like a real sister. If Katie makes you happy, then I'm happy for you."

"Thank you, Zoe. Hey, now we have something else in common besides a slightly annoying sister."

"What's that?"

Zoe became curious to what Jessie was going to say next.

"We have the same taste in girls."

Jessie laughed while Zoe blushed.

"Jessie, it's just a crush."

"Yeah, are we ok now?"

"Of course."

Lily had stood by the door throughout the entire conversation. Her eyes began to bug out at the crush word, almost fainted at the kiss, opened her mouth at girlfriend, and then kept it covered with one hand the rest of the time.

B&W Lily: (says while in shock) "Oh My God. Not Zoe. She's too young to deal with something like this. What if it isn't just a crush? What will I tell Jake? What about Jessie? What should I tell Rick? Should I tell Rick?" (rubs her head; trying to stop the oncoming headache)

"What's up, Mom? Are you ok?"

Grace stared at her mom as Lily began to shake.

"Yeah, uh, I'm ok. I just came up to find out what everyone wanted for dinner."

Lily then made a quick retreat back to the kitchen. Grace knocked on Zoe's door and then entered the room. She was happy to see Zoe and Jessie sitting calmly on the bed. Jessie had one arm around Zoe, whose head was resting on Jessie's shoulder. A happy tear was running down each of Jessie's cheeks while there was a peaceful smile on Zoe's face.

"What do you want, Grace?" Jessie and Zoe quizzed together.

"I just wanted to see how things were going."

"Anything else?"

"Yeah, one more thing. Our mom listened to your conversation."

"How much did she hear?" Jessie voiced in a timid tone while Zoe just stared in shock.

"Everything, I think."

B&W group: (seated left to right- Katie, Jessie, Zoe, and Grace)

B&W Jessie and Zoe: "Oh no! Oh no! Oh no!"

B&W Katie and Grace: (share a concerned expression and then focus on Jessie and Zoe)


	5. Tension And A Birthday Surprise

What's A Girl Supposed To Do?

Chapter 5. Tension And A Birthday Surprise

Author: j_rock873

Rating: R

Summary: The family and Katie have a slightly uncomfortable dinner, and Jessie and Katie get caught in one of the most compromising so far in their relationship.

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone in this story.

Reviews: Yes, I would like them.

Author's notes: Words in italics are personal thoughts of the character at that moment. This is hopefully another good chapter with a great cliffhanger.

* * *

Jessie's room

While Jessie and Zoe were having their conversation, Katie was sitting around on Jessie's bed for what seemed like a long time in her mind. However, it hadn't even been five minutes yet. Her mind began to wonder on what was going on in Zoe's room. _I wonder what's taking so long? Could Zoe still be crying? Has Jessie told her about me and her? Will she tell her? I think Zoe would be cool with it._ She was shaken from her thoughts after hearing Grace and Lily talk too. She realized that Grace must have caught Lily spying on Jessie and Zoe. _Uh oh!_ She slowly made her way downstairs and opened the door as Jessie, Zoe, and Grace were leaving the room. She saw the terrified gapes and decided to act like she hadn't heard anything.

"So, how did the talk go? Is everything cool now?"

"Oh, Katie," Jessie cried into Katie's shoulder.

"What's wrong, Jessie?"

"L-Lily sp-spied on Zoe and me while we were talking. Sh-She heard everything."

Jessie buried her head into Katie's shoulder while Katie glimpsed over at Zoe and Grace. They just nodded in unison. Zoe still seemed terrified.

"Don't worry. Grace and I are here for you. Right, Grace?"

"That goes without saying."

"Girls, dinner's ready," Lily called out from the kitchen.

The two youngest girls slowly walked down the stairs as if they were heading for their execution. The sounds of a drum were beating loudly in their heads.

Grace leaned over and whispered to Katie, "You heard Mom and I talking, didn't you?"

"Yes, I did."

They both sighed as they followed the girls into the dining room.

The dining room

"It's about time," Rick said with a laugh, "The pizza was starting to get cold."

"Sorry," all four girls replied unanimously.

"It's ok. I understand teenage girls have a lot on their mind, and eventually they will talk about it."

They all looked at each other before facing Rick and Lily, who had a nervous appearance on her face. _You have no idea how much!_

"So, Dad, can Katie spend the night again?"

"That's two nights in a row. What's the occasion?"

"Well, it's Katie's birthday tomorrow. I wanted to be the first one to wish her a happy birthday before we went out to celebrate."

"If I didn't know any better, I would think you two were dating. What?" Rick declared with a confused reaction at the complete silence.

"Nothing," was the unanimous response.

"Well, can she?" Jessie asked again.

"I guess it's ok. If it's ok with Katie's parents."

"No need to worry about it, Mr. Sammler. They won't even notice I'm gone."

"Alright."

Jessie gently held Katie's hand while she waited for the reply. Katie responded with a gentle squeeze back. She felt tears coming on, so she decided to make a getaway from before anyone else saw it.

"C-Can I be excused, Mr. Sammler?"

"Sure, and call me Rick."

"Thanks, Rick."

Katie then quickly left the table, but not before a tear was spotted by everyone.

"What was that all about, Jessie?" Rick requested as the rest of the family looked at her.

"Katie's parents don't really care that much about her. That's why she's always over here. She says she likes being in a home where parents actually care about their kids. Don't let Katie know I told you. She wouldn't want your pity."

Jessie sat nervously as all of them began to give her sad glances. Zoe looked like she was going to cry. She felt so bad for Katie.

"Can I be excused now, Dad?" Jessie pleaded, becoming uncomfortable.

"Us too?" Grace added as she pointed to both her and Zoe.

"Yeah, sure."

"Oh, bye the way, Jessie?"

"Yeah, Dad?" Jessie interrupted him.

"How old is Katie going to be, just out of curiosity?"

"She's going to be seventeen. Can I go now?"

"Yes."

Jessie sprinted to her bedroom. Grace was going to go to her own room but noticed Zoe started to cry softly as soon as their backs were turned toward Rick and their mom.

"Zoe, wait up!"

B&W Katie: (looks directly straight ahead as tears began to flow freely down her cheek) "Damn it, I promised myself I wouldn't cry in front of anyone, except Jessie." (she then slowly walks away)

B&W Jessie: (tears begin to slowly fall down her cheeks) "Poor Katie. I wish I could take her away from those no good parents of hers."

B&W Zoe: (cries with her hands covering her face) "I wish Katie didn't have to go through that." (then cries some more before stopping)

B&W Grace: (stands there watching Zoe cry, then sits down beside her and wraps her arm around her)

B&W Zoe: (looks up at Grace for a moment before burying her head on Grace's shoulder)

Jessie's room

"Are you going to be ok, Katie?"

"Sure, now that we're alone, Billie. I know we talked about going to a movie earlier, but can we skip it? I'm not in the mood now."

"Sure. We can do anything you want," Jessie replied as she wiped away a few tears from Katie's face.

"Anything?" Katie asked with a mischievous smile forming quickly.

"What's going on in that head of yours, Katie?"

"Just wonderful thoughts of you. Will you sing to me, Billie?"

Jessie continued to sing until Katie fell asleep. Then she lay down beside her and gave her a kiss on both the forehead and lips before going to sleep as well.

Zoe's room

Once again, Grace watched as Zoe leapt headfirst on to her bed; but this time, Zoe let her see her face.

"Katie will be alright, Zoe," Graced assured after Zoe's worried gaze.

"You really think so, Grace?"

"Yes, I really do. Now come on, let's go watch some TV until it's time for bed."

"Alright."

Zoe jumped onto Grace's back as she headed towards the family room. Normally, Grace would have pushed her off, however, this time she carried her without a complaint. Zoe and Grace were completely unaware that Lily was staring at them from the kitchen.

"What's up, Lily?" Rick quizzed.

"Quiet," Lily insisted before pointing to Grace and Zoe, who were sitting on the couch and watching tv peacefully.

Then Lily and Rick quietly made their way upstairs. Grace and Zoe remained on the couch until they got tired. Grace, noticing Zoe was asleep, picked her up and carried her to bed. She closed the door silently as she left the room.

Jessie's room

It was a little bit past midnight when Katie was woken up by a giggling Jessie.

"What do you want, Billie?" Katie groaned as she yawned and stretched out her arms.

"I j-just w-wanted to w-wish you a happy birthday since it's now technically your birthday," Jessie stuttered as she stared directly at Katie's stomach.

"Thanks."

Katie yawned and stretched even more. She suddenly became aware of Jessie's stare, scanned down to her stomach, and realized something. Every time she stretched her arms out, her shirt, which barely covered her belly button, rose up and most of her stomach would show. Katie seductively winked at Jessie. Jessie's blush was so bright she had to turn away from Katie.

"So, what's your birthday wish, Katie?"

"I want you, Jessie, all of you."

"Are you sure you're ready for that?"

"I am, are you?"

"Yes. I wanted to wait until a special occasion for my first time. This seems like the right time," Jessie answered in an obviously nervous tone.

"Seems? Don't do this just because I want it. It will only happen when we're both truly ready."

"I am. I'm just nervous. That's it."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Ok."

Katie then slowly removed her clothes and helped Jessie remove hers.

Early Sunday morning

Around 7:00 AM, everyone except Jessie and Katie were in the kitchen. Rick and Lily seem to be wide awake and in a good mood. Grace and Zoe were obviously still tired.

"What's the matter, girls?" Lily asked while still grinning.

"We didn't get that much sleep last night."

"Why is that? What's wrong, Zoe?" Lily questioned her daughter, who seemed to be a little sad at the moment.

"Nothing," Zoe mumbled.

"Jessie had music playing past midnight last night."

"Really? We didn't hear anything. Did we, Rick?"

"No, I didn't hear anything."

Grace just looked at them and sighed. _If they only knew the reason why the music was played that late at night._

"Oh, that reminds me that we need to run to the store for a moment. Do you want to come, Lily?"

"Sure, but why this early?"

"I figured we could do something nice for Katie. Maybe get her a birthday cake. She was pretty upset after talking about her parents last night."

"That sounds like a great idea."

Lily then gave Rick a huge smile.

"Grace, Zoe, when we get back, we plan on sneaking up to Jessie's room with the cake. No telling them, ok?"

"Sure."

Grace sort of smiled while Zoe once again looked scared.

"Are you sure you're alright, Zoe?" Lily asked again.

"Yeah."

"Ok."

Lily smiled as she followed Rick but was sure Zoe was lying. _I guess I will have to wait until later to find out._

After they left, Grace asked Zoe, "Do you want to wake them, or should I?"

"I will, they definitely won't want to be surprised after last night."

"So, you heard them too?"

"Loud and clear."

"I'm sorry you had to hear that, Zoe."

Zoe simply left the room without saying a word

B&W Grace: (peers straight ahead with a combined look of anger and sorrow) "Why did those two have to be so loud, and how could have Mom and Rick not heard them?" (thinks for a moment before a chill wanders down her spine) _Never mind._

Jessie's room

Zoe knocks twice, doesn't hear an answer, and decides to slowly enter the room. What she sees causes her to stand there speechless until she hears Katie and Jessie shout at her.

Five minutes earlier

"KATIE, shut that damn alarm off."

Katie leans over to shut off the alarm, accidentally knocks it off, and watches it hit the floor. She is unaware that as she leaned over, the comforter, which was covering both of them, fell down to her waist exposing her naked chest while still covering most of Jessie's.

"Rise and shine, Billie," Katie says as she begins to kiss Jessie on her right shoulder.

"Just five more minutes, please!" Jessie pleads with a smile starting to form on her face.

"No, it's my birthday, and I said get up," Katie says too playfully in Jessie's mind.

Jessie sits up, and the comforter falls to her waist, exposing her naked chest, too. Then they look straight ahead and see a wide eyed Zoe. It's then they realize they're caught in the most compromising position they have ever been in and quickly cover up.

"ZOE, GET OUT OF HERE!" Jessie screams in a very fearful tone.

Zoe races down the steps and slams the door shut.

B&W Katie, Jessie, and Zoe: "OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD!"


	6. The Aftermath

What's A Girl Supposed To Do?

Chapter 6. The Aftermath

Author: j_rock873

Rating: R

Summary: Katie, Jessie, and Zoe deal with the aftermath following the latest confrontation.

Disclaimer: I don't anybody in this story.

Reviews: Yes, I would like them.

Author's notes: Just like in previous chapters for this story and the others too, words in italics are the personal thoughts of the character at that moment. Words in all capital letters required special emphasis.

* * *

Jessie's room

Immediately after Zoe left, Jessie began to go into full panic mode. She started to shake and hyperventilate. Katie just simply sat there and smiled at Jessie's antics. This only began to anger an absolutely distraught Jessie.

"KATIE, how you could you smile at a time at like this?"

"Jessie, it could be worse. Just relax, ok?"

"HOW? How could it be worse? Why aren't you freaking out?"

Jessie was astounded at how Katie could be so calm in situations like this.

"Because, like I said before, it could be worse. They all could have caught us in the act, and not in the afterglow."

This time Katie's smile made Jessie blush a deep red.

"Or they could have caught us like this," Katie replied as she kicked the comforter to the floor.

Jessie looked down and saw that they were completely naked. She quickly leaned over, grabbed the comforter, and covered them both back up. Katie enjoyed watching this because she got a great shot of Jessie's butt. She could feel herself almost drooling at the sight.

"What NOW?" Jessie asked with a shocked expression.

"Did I ever tell you how nice of a butt you have, Billie?"

"N-No."

"Well, you do. I had to stop myself before I did something I might have regretted later."

"And what would that have been?"

"I would have grabbed it like you grabbed mine at the lake."

"Katie, stop it. We need to get downstairs and see how much trouble we're in now."

"Ok, fine. Be that way," Katie pouted.

Without much thought, Katie simply got out of bed and began to get dressed quickly. This gave Jessie the same view that Katie had gotten minutes earlier. Jessie just sat there in a daze while smiling at her.

Katie turned around and called out to Jessie, "Jessie…Jess…Billie…HEY, earth to, Billie."

"H-Huh?" Jessie mumbled.

"Jessie, I know I'm hot, but you should get dressed too."

"Ok, turn around."

Katie didn't budge.

"I SAID turn AROUND," Jessie stated impatiently.

Katie reluctantly turned around. After they were finished, they slowly headed to the kitchen.

The kitchen

They arrived to find only Grace and Zoe sitting at the table. Zoe wouldn't even look at them. Grace, however, couldn't stop smirking at them.

"What?" Jessie said directly to Grace.

"Nothing."

Katie looked over to Zoe and asked, "Can I talk to you for a moment?"

"S-Sure. Where would you like to talk?"

"I guess the family room would be ok."

The girls sat in silence for a few seconds before Katie spoke again.

"Zoe, I thought we promised we wouldn't act weird around each other anymore."

"I kn-know. After hearing you two last night and catching you they way I did, it just makes it a little bit harder."

"You HEARD us?"

"Yes, Grace and I both heard you."

Zoe looked away from Katie.

"Oh, Zoe, I'm so sorry," Katie replied as she slowly moved closer to Zoe.

"Stop it, Katie," Zoe ordered as she quickly got up and headed to the front door.

"Where are you going?"

"I j-just n-need a f-few moments a-alone, ok?"

Both Katie and Zoe could see the tears starting to form on Zoe's cheeks.

"ZOE, COME BACK HERE!" Katie demanded in a scared tone.

Zoe didn't listen and stormed out the front door with all three girls chasing after her. Rick and Lily had just pulled up and were getting out of the car when Zoe sped past them.

Outside the Sammler/Manning home

"ZOE, WHAT"S WRONG?" Lily shouted at her.

Zoe just ignored her as she ran toward the street. She didn't even bother stopping to look both ways before trying to cross. She wouldn't have seen anything through the tears stinging in her eyes anyway.

"ZOE, LOOK OUT!" Katie screamed.

"W-What?"

Zoe turned her head just as she collided with a car that was screeching its brakes in front of her. Her family could only watch in shock and fear as Zoe rolled over the hood and hit the ground with a loud thud. The following shouts were then heard.

"OH NO!"

"ZOE!"

"SOMEBODY CALL AN AMBULANCE!"

Grace reached Zoe while dialing 911. She then called out to Zoe, "ZOE, DON"T YOU DARE DIE ON US!"

The sound of a siren got louder as Lily held Zoe's hands while Grace tried to stop the blood slowly coming down Zoe's forehead. Rick just rested his hands on Lily's shoulder while repeating, "She'll be ok, Lily. I know it." As soon as Jessie saw Zoe collide with the car, she turned around and buried her head on Katie's shoulder. Katie hugged her as close as she could.

B&W Jessie: (sits there focusing on the floor) "Why does stuff like this always have to happen to our family?"

B&W Lily: (sits there still; barely facing straight ahead) "We can't lose Zoe! We just can't! I don't know how many more times we can handle moments like this."

B&W Katie: (paces back and forth) "It's my fault."

B&W Jessie: (watching Katie) "Katie, it's not YOUR fault. It's OUR fault. We should have locked the door."

The hospital

Twenty minutes later the whole family was there, and they were all asking questions.

"What happened?" Jake asked first.

"How did this happen?" Judy questioned as she gave her sister a hug.

"How bad is it?" Katie inquired while comforting Jessie by running her fingers through the blonde's hair.

"Is she going to be ok? Jessie muttered while being torn between being worried about Zoe and happy that Katie was trying to help her.

"Have you talked to a doctor yet?" Jake said as he looked at Lily before turning to look at Grace.

"Is there anything we could do for you, Lily?" Judy quizzed as she was having trouble remaining still.

"Just all of you being here is enough," Lily spoke through sobs. When she saw a doctor indicating for them to walk over to him, she turned to Jake and added, "J-Jake, the doctor would like to talk to us alone."

"Sure, let's go."

Lily and Jake followed the doctor to Zoe's room. Another girl around the same age was nervously smiling from the other bed in the room. She got up, grabbed her crutches, and made her way out after saying, "She'll be ok."

Lily could only graciously smile in the girl's direction.

"So, is she going to be ok?" Jake asked calmly when the doctor entered the room.

Lily just gave both of them a worried glance.

"Well, she's in a coma right now. She needed a few stitches and a cast for her right arm, but I think she will be ok. We'll know once she's awake."

"Anything else?" they both questioned her.

"Yes, whoever stopped the bleeding before the ambulance got there probably helped save her life," she replied along with a smile.

"What do you mean, doctor?" Lily told her.

"The cut was pretty deep. If they hadn't, she could have bled to death."

"Thanks."

Then all three left the room. Lily and Jake headed to the waiting room while the doctor headed to her office. When they reached the waiting room, everyone stood in anticipation of Zoe's condition.

"Zoe's in a coma. She has a few stitches in her head, and her right arm is in a cast, but the doctor thinks everything will be ok," Jake stated calmly as he began to relax a little bit.

Grace noticed her mother staring her in pride. Considering where they were, Grace was a little confused.

"What is it, Mom?"

"The doctor told us that you saved your sister's life. If you hadn't stopped the bleeding when you did, she would have bled to death."

Before she knew it, Grace was caught in a massive hug by everyone who could manage to get their arms around her.

"Ok, I need to breathe now."

They all stood back and smiled at her.

Inside Zoe's head

Zoe opened her eyes, only to see white lights and an older gentleman she didn't recognize for a second.

"Hi, Zoe. How are you, sweetheart?"

"G-Grandpa, is t-that you?"

"Yes, it's me, Zoe."

"Am I dead?"

"No, not yet."

"That's a relief," she said with a smile. "Oh, sorry. I didn't mean for it to sound like that."

"It's ok, Zoe. I know what you meant. It's not your time yet anyway."

"Then why are you here?" Zoe asked carefully.

He replied with a heartwarming smile, "I've seen what's been bugging you lately, and I've come to talk to you about it."

"Oh no, I've disappointed you, haven't I?"

Zoe began to cry.

"No, you haven't," he answered as he wiped the tears away.

"Then what did you want to tell me?"

Zoe was still a little scared.

"Just that I know you're hurting. I've seen your future, and it's a very happy one. What you're experiencing with Katie is just a crush, and in the future you will meet a boy who will steal your heart away. Just like you will do with his. I've got to go now. Tell everyone I said hi."

Then he was gone. The next thing she knew she was looking into the eyes of her oldest sister.

12:00 PM

Zoe had been in a coma for around three hours. Grace made her way back into Zoe's room after being in the waiting room for the past few hours. She sat there patiently, holding her hand. She felt Zoe fingers squeeze her hand tightly before letting them go. Then Zoe opened her eyes.

"I'll go get the doctor, ok?"

Zoe just nodded before Grace left to find the doctor.

Fifteen minutes later

The doctor announced, "She's going to be fine. She would like to see all of you for a few minutes. Apparently, there's something she needs to tell you."

This caused a variety of thoughts.

Jessie and Katie: _Uh oh_.

Grace: _This ought to be good_.

Lily: _You heard her say the day before that it's just a crush. You can handle it. You have to be strong for Zoe_.

Eli: What _could the little pest have to say this time?_

Rick, Jake, and Judy: _I have no idea what it could be. I hope it's nothing bad. If it was, I'm sure we would have heard about it by now_.

Zoe smiled as everyone slowly made their way into their room. Jessie and Katie, the last two to enter, looked a little nervous. Zoe gave them a look that she learned from Grace. This made them even more nervous.

"What did you want to tell us, Zoe?" Jake and Lily started together.

"Well, I know you've been worried about what's been bothering me lately, and I decided it's time I told you why."

"Yes?" they all eyed her with curiosity, well except Jessie, Katie, and Grace.

"Well, it's just that I have a crush on someone. Don't worry though. Grandpa Phil reassured me that it was just a crush, I would meet a guy, and we'd steal each other's heart away."

"Who is it?" Jake cut in, totally overlooking what Zoe had just said.

"Jake, didn't you just hear what Zoe said?"

"What do you mean you talked to Grandpa, Zoe?" Judy challenge her curiously.

"Grandpa came to talk me while I was in a coma. He told me everything I just told all of you. He also told me to tell all of you hi."

"Sure he did," Grace asserted sarcastically before laughing.

"I don't care if you believe me or not, Grace."

"We believe you, Zoe," Lily and Judy insisted in agreement.

"So who is this crush?" Jake quizzed while secretly trying to believe what Zoe had said.

"It's Katie. I've had a crush on her for about two weeks now."

They all turned their heads toward Katie, who stepped back behind Jessie because she was afraid of the serious expression from Jake.

"Do you still love me?" she mumbled as she felt her heart beat faster.

"Yes, we do. Don't we, everyone?" Lily questioned them.

"Yes," was the response she got from them.

"Anything else?" Rick wondered.

Zoe looked over to Jessie and Katie. _It's your turn now, Jessie_.

Jessie took a deep breath, gazed at a smiling Katie, and revealed the secret she had been keeping for the past month.

"Yes, it's about me and Katie."

"What about you and Katie?" Rick prodded as he had a rough idea of what she was going to say next.

"Katie and I are a couple. We've been dating for a month now. She told me she loves me, and I love her too."

Rick, Jake, and Judy stood there in shock from everything they had heard within the past few minutes.


	7. A Birthday, Weddings, And Nightmares

What's A Girl Supposed To Do?

Chapter 7. A Birthday, Weddings, And Nightmares

Author: j_rock873

Rating: PG-13

Summary: The final chapter in this story.

Disclaimer: I only own Zoe's husband, David, at the end of this chapter to this story.

Reviews: Yes, I want them.

Author's note: Words in italics are personal thoughts and words in all capital letters required special emphasis.

* * *

Zoe's hospital room

"Jessie, did you just say that Katie loves you, and that you love her?"

Everyone turned around to see Karen standing there just as surprised as the rest of them.

"M-Mom, w-what are you d-doing h-here?"

"I talked to Judy earlier, and she told me what happened. I would have been a little bit more quickly, but I had some important work that I needed to look over first."

"You didn't need to, but thanks for coming, Karen."

Everyone turned back to Zoe and saw her giving Karen a huge smile.

"So, when are they going to let me out of here?" Zoe exclaimed with a loud sigh.

"You can leave now if you're ready," commented the doctor, who had just returned from her office.

"Good, it's about time," Zoe griped before leaping completely out of bed.

"Take it easy, Zoe. You don't want another cast, do you?" Lily commanded to her youngest daughter.

"She's right, Zoe," Karen said before turning to her own daughter.

"It seems that you, Katie, your dad, and I have a few things we need to discuss. Right, Rick?"

"We sure do." Rick tried appearing serious; but his growing smile wouldn't allow it.

"O-Ok," Jessie said slowly. _Well, that's just great, more talking_.

"Besides, Rick and I have a surprise for you, Katie," Lily announced with a smirk.

"A s-surprise? What is it?" _Uh oh_.

"If they told you now, it wouldn't be a surprise, would it?" Grace reminded her with a smile that was shared with Zoe, Rick, and Lily.

Sammler/Manning home

After a twenty minute talk with Jessie and Katie, Rick and Lily revealed the surprise.

"Close your eyes now, Katie," Rick ordered.

"Uh, ok."

When she reopened them, she saw a big white cake with seventeen lit candles and "Happy Birthday!" written on it in bright red icing.

"Y-You d-didn't h-have t-to d-do t-this," Katie claimed as she choked back tears.

"We WANTED you to have a special birthday," Lily said with a smile.

"Th-Thanks."

Katie then let her tears of joy run down her cheeks as everyone sang "Happy Birthday" to her.

"Make a wish, Katie!" Zoe suggested excitedly.

Katie scanned the room and confessed, "I don't need to. Everything I need is right here, right now."

Lily's, Grace's, Zoe's, Karen's, and Jessie's eyes began to get a little misty after hearing that. Katie and Jessie stared at each other and had one of those non-verbal conversations that they always seemed to have.

"I'm going to marry you someday, Jessie."

"I know, and it will be the happiest day of our lives."

They then shared a kiss as everyone in the room smiled at them.

15 years later – A beach just outside of Honolulu, Hawaii

"I can't believe my little girl is getting married," Lily sobbed as she helped Zoe prepare for her walk down the aisle.

"Don't cry, Mom. I'll always be your little girl, right?"

"Yes, you will, Zoe."

"I guess Grandpa was wrong about me finding a boy, huh?"

"Yeah, but I'm sure he's happy for you. Come on, let's get you married so you can be as happy as Tad and I are," Grace said anxiously.

"I just wish I-I…," Zoe stopped when she didn't want to finish what she had wanted to say.

"We know, Zoe, but nobody thought that the robber would actually shoot and kill Jessie in that jewelry store."

Grace could feel her eyes fill up with tears. She still thought about that fateful day when she asked Jessie and Zoe to help her pick out wedding rings. Tad would have done it, but he couldn't get out of a meeting for work.

"Do you think she'd be happy for me right now?"

"I would like to think so," Grace stated hesitantly.

It was at this time Jake popped his head into the room and announced, "Zoe, it's time to walk down the aisle."

"O-Ok."

As her dad led her down the aisle, Zoe glanced up at her dad without saying a word.

"I know, Zoe. Everything's going to be ok."

Zoe switched her attention from her dad to her fiancée, Katie Singer, who was standing there in a tux. Tad, Katie's best man, chuckled at Katie and peeked over at Zoe. Finally, he eyed Zoe's maid of honor and his wife, Grace Manning-Pincus, and smiled even more.

"Katie, I can't believe you wore a tux."

"Come on, Tad. You got to agree that it's both funny and cute."

"Yeah, it is. Jessie would have loved..."

Tad immediately shut up after saying that and seeing the slight pain in Katie's eyes at hearing Jessie's name.

"I'm sorry," Tad mumbled at her.

"I know."

Katie sighed before looking at Zoe and smiling again.

"The couple in front of all of you has decided to only say a few words before exchanging their vows. Before they begin is there anyone here that believes they should not be married? Speak now, or forever hold your peace."

When not one word was spoken, Katie turned toward the crowd and began speaking.

"You all know how I just like to talk and talk. So get comfortable. This might take a while."

Katie watched as people began to laugh.

"Zoe, when I lost Jessie. I mean when we all lost her, I thought I'd never be happy again. I thought I was destined to be alone after all. Everyone else here tried their best to get me through it, but nothing worked. Then there was you. You were always by my side. You were there when I needed an excuse to laugh. You were there when I just wanted to have someone to hold me while I cried. Then there was that fateful night when I almost ended my life. You were there to stop me from jumping off the Navy Pier into the cold water of Lake Michigan. It's for those reasons that I LOVE you, Zoe Manning."

Katie and Zoe were able to hold back tears, however, Grace, Lily, Judy, and Karen couldn't hold them back. Now it was Zoe's turn.

"Katie, when I first met you, your quirky personality got on my nerves. Then as I watched you play peacemaker between Jessie and Grace, my opinion of you changed. Anyone who could help put an end to their fights was ok in my mind."

Zoe had to stop briefly as almost everyone laughed. Katie and Zoe then took a brief look at Grace as she sighed and began to laugh. When they turned away, a tear found its way down Grace's cheek. Zoe continued with what she had to say.

"When you realized I had a crush on you, you didn't make fun of me. You were there when Grace couldn't be. My grandpa was wrong when he tried to reassure me that it was just a crush. It was not too long after that, I realized that it wasn't a crush, but love. To be that young and know that you're in love really freaked me out. Especially when that person is a beautiful and intelligent WOMAN. I thought I'd never have a chance with you for obvious reasons. I didn't think I'd find another woman like you. I'll let all of you know a little secret. It was fate when I saw you at the Pier that night. I was going to end my life, too, but Grace unknowingly stopped me from overdosing on the pills in the medicine cabinet. She hoped I could find you because no one else was able to at that time. I figured I could put it off until we all knew you were safe and sound. I saw you at the Pier getting ready to jump and pulled you away from the edge. You see, I didn't save YOU. WE saved each other. That's why I love YOU, Katie Singer."

Everyone was shocked to hear those words come out of Zoe's mouth.

"Oh, Zoe, why didn't you tell us you were hurting that much?" Katie pleaded.

"For the same reason you didn't tell anyone where you were going that night."

"Ok, no more secrets from now on, Zoe. Got it?"

"I got it."

The couple then exchanged their vows and ended the ceremony with a soft kiss.

"I now introduce you to Mrs. Zoe and Katie Manning."

The reception – twenty minutes later

Katie and Zoe began their first dance as newly married couple. Katie had decided to let Zoe pick the music for that song. She was able to keep it a secret from Katie until the song started.

"So what song did you pick, Zoe?" Katie asked, bubbling with curiosity.

"'Heaven' by Bryan Adams," Zoe informed casually before starting to sing it to Katie.

Katie and the rest of the family were rendered speechless by the sound of Zoe's beautiful voice. Zoe became more emotional as she continued singing. She felt her heart starting to ache harder after each lyric. After she finished, she started bawling on Katie's shoulder.

"Zoe, that was so beautiful. Why didn't you tell me you could sing like that?"

"I j-just w-wanted to m-make th-this d-day even more s-special for u-us."

"Well, you succeeded, Timex."

Zoe groaned at the nickname Katie had given her after the car accident.

"Who taught you how to sing like that?"

Zoe just looked away from Katie and shed another tear

"Oh." _Way to go, stupid. You should have known it was Jessie. She did idolize Jessie_.

"I love you, Zoe."

"I know, Katie. I love you too."

The two then shared a kiss more passionate than the one after they exchanged vows.

Honolulu, Hawaii – a hotel bedroom – 11:00 PM

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" a girl screamed.

It was loud enough to wake the girl sleeping beside her.

"BILLIE, WHAT"S WRONG?"

"KATIE?"

Jessie quickly turned to her right and ferociously hugged Katie.

"Yes, KATIE. Who were you expecting, Natalie Portman?"

"Huh?"

Jessie looked puzzled.

"What? You don't think I notice how you almost force me to watch every movie she's been in? Or how much attention you paid to the club scenes in "Closer"?"

Jessie couldn't hide the blush that quickly appeared on her face as Katie laughed hard enough to make her sides hurt.

"Yeah, like the crush you have on Lacey Chabert?"

It was Katie's turn to blush.

"I have no idea on what you're talking about."

"I know about the issues of Stuff and Maxim you have with her on the cover. I found them hidden in our bedroom closet."

"So, what was the nightmare about?"

Jessie took a deep breath before speaking, "You and Zoe got married, and I had to watch from above as you told each other how you loved the other. Apparently, I had been killed years ago. I saw and heard her sing to you while you two danced at the reception. The thing that woke me up was the way you two passionately kissed on the dance floor."

Jessie began to sob.

"Jessie, it was only a dream. We need to get back to sleep. Zoe wouldn't like two of her bridesmaids looking tired on her special day. If it will help, I'll sing you to sleep."

"Ok, just not 'Heaven' by Bryan Adams."

"What's wrong with that one?"

"It's the one Zoe sung to you during the reception."

Katie picked another song and started singing. Jessie was asleep within two minutes. Katie then went back to sleep. Ten minutes later Jessie was having the same dream, but with a slight twist. Katie was once again wearing a tux while Jessie wore a beautiful wedding dress.

"Is there is anyone here who knows why they shouldn't be married? Speak now, or forever hold your peace."

For a few seconds there was silence, but it was interrupted by Zoe.

"I object. Katie loves me, NOT you, Jessie. She told me last night. When we were in bed TOGETHER," Zoe spat very coldly.

"WHAT? Katie, is this true?"

"Yes, it's true. I'm sorry, Jessie. I don't love you anymore. Zoe has my heart now."

"HOW can you do this to me, Katie? I thought you said you would love me forever," Jessie cried out.

"People change, Billie."

That nickname just stung like a smack to the face now.

"And YOU," Jessie directed her anger and shock to Zoe, "I thought you loved me like a REAL sister."

"You actually BOUGHT that? You're not as bright as you think you are. Katie wants someone healthy, not an anorexic FREAK. She also told me I'm better in bed than you."

"ZOE, YOU STOP IT RIGHT NOW!"

"BITE ME, GRACE! Go tell it to Mr. Dimitri. It's only been a few days since your last roll in the sack with him.

"ZOE, how could you say something like that?' Lily asked, totally disgusted with Zoe's outbursts.

"Because it's all true, I'd have a paternity test taken if I was you, Tad."

The next thing they knew, Zoe grabbed Katie's hand, gave everyone a sinister laugh, and ran back down the aisle. Katie gave Jessie a slightly regretful glimpse as she and Zoe hopped in the limo nearby. As the car sped off, Jessie collapsed to the floor and cried like she never had before. Tad looked at Grace and stormed back to their hotel room. Karen held her daughter while everyone just stood around in complete shock.

"KATIE!" Jessie screamed out this time.

Her face was covered in sweat, and she was beginning to hyperventilate.

"What was the nightmare about this time, Billie?"

After Jessie calmed down, she explained the dream.

"We were about to exchange the vows when Zoe interrupted us. She spat out that you loved her, not me. You told me that you didn't love me anymore, and that Zoe had your heart now."

Katie interrupted her, "Anything else?"

"Yes, Zoe continued to verbally assault me. She told me you wanted someone healthy, not an anorexic freak. Finally, that you claimed she was better than me in bed. She then turned her anger toward Grace. She told Tad that Grace cheated on him with Mr. Dimitri, and that he should have a paternity test taken to prove it. You looked at me with only slight regret before speeding away in a limo."

"DAMN! I wouldn't think Zoe was capable of doing something that horrible."

Katie then sang Jessie to sleep again. This time she picked "Crazy" by Aerosmith.

Zoe's real wedding reception

Jessie and Katie danced beside Zoe and her husband, David. It was obvious from the smile on her face that Zoe was the happiest she had ever been. Grace and Tad, Lily and Rick, Jake and Tiffany, Judy and Sam, and finally, Karen and Henry danced around the two youngest couples. Lily couldn't help but cry every time she looked at Zoe.

"They sure are happy together, aren't they, Billie?"

"Yes, they are."

"I told you she would get over me. Even though it was going to be hard," Katie joked.

"You're right, ok?"

"I am always right. Don't you know that by now? Besides, this is me we're talking about. You seem to misjudge the power of my charms. Even the straight girls want me from time to time."

"Keep it up, and that won't be us in two months," Jessie teased.

"Yes, Dear."

B&W Zoe: (sits happily holding her husband's hand and showing of the beautiful wedding rings) "I couldn't be happier right now, and I don't think I ever will." (her husband, David, just nods in agreement)

B&W Lily: (sits there just beaming) "I can't believe both of my girls are married now."

B&W Jessie and Katie: (also sit there holding hands) "In two moths that will be us, too."

"It sure will, Billie."

B&W Karen: (sits there so excited she's almost bouncing on her seat) "I'm happy for Zoe and David, but I can hardly wait for Jessie's and Katie's wedding. Now if Eli would get his act together." (she looks at Eli with a huge grin on her face)

B&W Eli: (just shrugs at her) "Would you give it a rest already?" (then grins himself)

The End


End file.
